The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a rotating disk storage device such as a magnetic disk drive and an magnetooptical disk drive, which is to be used for mounting the rotating disk storage device to a host system, and, more specifically, to a mounting structure for a rotating disk storage device having a base formed by pressing.
The magnetic disk drive is constituted mainly of a head disk assembly (hereinafter referred to as HDA in this specification). In order to house a magnetic disk, an actuator head suspension assembly, a spindle motor, other electrical components, and the like in a clean air environment, the HDA is sealed in such a fashion that an opening of a base for housing the above components is covered with a cover. Therefore, assembly of the magnetic disk drive is performed in a clean room. An actuator which supports a head for reading/writing data from/to the rotating magnetic disk and positions the head at a predetermined position is used as the actuator head suspension assembly of the magnetic disk drive. A driving mechanism of the actuator is a voice coil motor (hereinafter referred to as VCM in this specification) having a coil, a magnet, and a yoke.
Reductions in cost and thickness of the magnetic disk drive are strongly demanded for reasons of a further increase in implementation of the magnetic disk drive to personal digital assistants and so forth. For the cost reduction, a method of forming the base for housing the magnetic disk and the like by pressing a metal plate has been proposed in place of casting for forming an aluminum dye cast (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-120669 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 1-248386). For the thickness reduction, a method of using the base as the yoke of the VCM has been proposed. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-345974, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-236660, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-325777, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-41044, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-102580, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,841.